Benevolent Resolution Part 1 Hazardous Love
by Eternalfan
Summary: Part 1 -A fanfic with a VinniexCharley pairing. The two go on their first date only to have it go completely out of control thanks to Limburger and Greasepit. Charley puts her life on the line for Vinnie. Will she pull through?...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Last Chance Garage, like any other

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Last Chance Garage, like any other. Modo was buffing up the paint on li'l hoss, Throttle was adjusting his bike's components while Vinnie was tuning up his own bike.

Charley sat at her desk behind the guys filing away the receipts from today's customers. As she was initialing the receipts her gaze kept roaming from her receipts to Vinnie's lying on the ground under his bike. The sight of his broad chest, tight abdomen, slim waist line, _and oh god those thighs…_

The past few months had been absolute hell for Charley. The attraction was always there, but controllable, sort of. What sent it out of proportions was a few months back when Charley thought she had the day to herself and was tanning on the roof of the Last Chance in her black string bikini with her radio and some root beer. What she didn't know was that Vinnie, having heard the music, had made his way up to the roof looking for root beers since Charley had taken the last two bottles. He was almost at the top of the ladder when he caught sight of her.  
It was kind of hard not to see her since her beach chair was right beside the ladder. At the sound of his husky, "Holy sh-" Charley jumped and fell sideways out of her chair… and right on top of him.

After many lewd jokes about how gorgeous women just kept literally falling his way, and of course a few apologies, Vinnie helped her back up. _Oh but that wasn't the worse part of it!_ Charley snickered to herself, thinking back to the accident… _well catastrophe_.

As she got back up on her knees with Vinnie's help, the string in the middle of her bikini top had become tangled up in one of the flares on his bandoleer, tore when she pulled away from him and fell away from her breasts.

"Vinnie what are you do-?!" At the sound of her scream, Throttle and Modo quickly ran out front to see what was going on the roof, only to find Charley doing her best to cover herself up and Vinnie trying helplessly to help without making the situation worse.

It finally took Modo to pull Vinnie down from the ladder and go up himself with one of Charley's work shirts. _Wow, what a show we put on that day!_  
She'd caught Vinnie stealing glances of her every now and then. Plus his bawdy comments and his advances were getting bolder every day.

"Enjoying the view sweetheart?" Vinnie chimed from under his bike. Charley broke out of her reverie only to notice that Vinnie had caught her starring from between the gaps of his bike's mag. _Oh my god!_ When she noticed his grin becoming wider at her shock at being discovered she turned away hoping that he hadn't noticed the dark pinky red tinge of her cheeks.

"Not that I blame you. I am pretty hot. Oouucchh…"

"In your dreams buster," Charley asserted as she stood up to go to the kitchen for a drink.

"In yours too babe," he winked at her, "you goin' in the kitchen. I could sure use a root beer sweetheart."

"Hey, you mind getting' one for me too Charley-girl?" Throttle asked as he stood up.

"Me too please Charley m'am" called Modo from the tool box as he was putting away the rags and buffing cream.

"Could someone come help me then? It's not like I'm gonna grow a pair of arms to carry all this," grunted Charley as she tried to hold on to the four bottles of root beer in her hand while trying to close the fridge with her foot.

"Here let me help you sweeth…" Vinnie's words trailed off as Charley turned away from the fridge only to bump right into his chest and come so close to him that she could see every detail of the fur on his face.

The air between the two of them became so tense that Charley gasped and accidentally dropped the root beer bottles sending them crashing to the floor. But neither of them noticed.  
"I… uh… you scared me." The sound of Charley's throaty voice and the fact that his nearness disturbed her made step even closer.

"If I scared you, shouldn't you be, I don't know… scared?"

Charley backed away from him, trying to clear her senses; _I can't think when he's this close!_ She let out a little yelp when her back came into contact with the fridge. She put her hands on either side of her against the fridge door in hopes of steadying herself. He put his own on either side of her head to keep her from leaving.  
"Who says I wasn't scared?" she retorted, and looked him straight in the face. _Big mistake Charley-girl! _She saw the look on Vinnie's face and she wanted to moan. The look of pure lust written all over his face and his mouth coming closer to hers made her feel like prey about to be devoured.

Vinnie's low chuckle tickled her from head to toe, and some other places that weren't exactly helping her situation.  
"The way you're looking at me babe, it isn't fear." He put his index finger under her chin and raised her face to his, "here, let me show you what it is," he lowered his mouth to hers.

Charley gasped as she felt his lips brush hers and then softly settle for a slow but thorough kiss.  
"I thought I heard a crash in h—" asked Throttle as he stepped into the kitchen, followed by Modo who wanted to know what was taking them so long.

Charley let out a half-hearted protest against Vinnie's lips and pushed at his chest to get him off.  
"Well," Throttled announced as he casually leaned against the kitchen's doorway arms crossed, "I knew that this was bound to happen at some point in time, but you guys mind leaving the root beer out of it next time, huh?!" he chuckled as he motioned to the broken root beer bottles on the floor.

"Oh god it's everywhere, don't move, I don't want anyone getting cut,"

Glad for the distraction as it gave her a breakaway so no one could see the expression on her face, Charley knelt down and starting moping up the mess with a dishcloth.  
"Here, let me help you Charley m'am," Modo offered as he bent down and picked up the bigger pieces of glass with his cybernetic hand.

"Vin, I need you for a minute bro. There's a noise coming from my gyro that I don't like," Throttle motioned for Vinnie to follow. Vinnie looked just as disoriented and frustrated as Charley. He looked from Modo to Charley and thought if he should help, and then thought better of it and walked out of the room when Throttle motioned for him to follow.

"Are you sure it's your gyro bro? Man I just changed it last week" _That's it change the subject, get your wits back_, he told himself.

"I know that. I just said that to get you out of there bro," Throttle straddled one of the dinning room chairs and decided to plow head on.

"Man, you and Charley-girl got some real issues to work out Vinnie my man." He chuckled when he saw Vinnie's cheeks burn red under his fur.

"I don't know that you're talking' about bro. We're just fine."

"Uh huh… right. I'm not dumb bro," Throttle lowered his glasses so Vinnie could see the look of skepticism on his face.

After a moment of consideration, he finally sat down in front of Throttle and decided to level with him.  
"I don't know what's gotten into me," he ran his hand through the fur on his head. Throttle snickered at that comment and looked him straight in the eye,

"Really? You're joking right?" At the sight of Vinnie's darkening blush, he knew his bro was just making excuses.

"Fine, I know what's gotten into me," Vinnie chuckled and leaned his chair back against the wall on its two back legs and rested his head against the wall, "Charley's gotten into me. Like she's under my fur, no matter she's in; her one piece mechanic's suit, or in loose pj's, she always manages to push my button… and man, can she push it." Vinnie sighed and closed his eyes wondering if she wore anything under her mechanic's suit.

Modo, who had finished cleaning up with Charley walked over to Vinnie and chuckled at the sight of him, "Man bro, you got it bad!" he exclaimed with a friendly punch in the arm.  
"Ow! I don't know what you're talking' about," he dropped the chair back on its four legs, and tried to get up to leave, only to have Modo put his hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the chair.

"Uh uh. You're going to hear us out bro." Modo stood over him with his arms crossed.

Throttle stood up from his chair and leaned his right arm against he wall to look at Vinnie, "You do know that this is Charley that you're thinking about. Our Charley-girl. Not just some girl that you'll never see again, call, or write to."  
"I do bros. Trust me the last thing I want to do is hurt her. I'd do anything to keep her safe," he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and sighed in frustration,

"it's just that these past few weeks have been such a bummer! I can't go anywhere without wanting her there with me, her hands around my waist holding on tight…. Damn bros! What the hell am I supposed to do? She just thinks that I want to get in her pants." He scowled at his bros when they laughed at him, "thanks man. Thanks. You guys are a real help!"

"Sorry Vin, but isn't getting in her pants what you want?" They both looked at him with a smirk on their faces, but secretly they were waiting to see his reaction to their comment. To see if he really was serious.

"No! Well, yeah… hell yeah… But I want her to think that my intentions are honorable!"

"That's gonna be a hard one," Modo burst out laughing at Throttle's comment and had to leave the room at the sight of the dirty looks being shot his way.

As much of a lady-killer that he thought he was, he really wanted to make a good impression, and knew that Modo and Throttle would help him. He'd win her over one way or another.

Charley paced her room like a caged animal scolding herself for letting that lecherous mouse get the best of her. _Damn him! Why does he have to be so handsome, and muscled, and charming, and… oh muscled…ummm…. DAMN!!_ She put the heel of her palm to her forehead and whacked herself a few times hoping to knock the images of Vinnie out of her mind. _But what if he thinks of me as just another woman? I don't know if I could deal with another heart ache… It's been so long. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt. But… _  
Frustrated and confounded by the situation, Charley sat down on her bed and remembered the conversation she had had with Modo in the kitchen when they were crouched down, cleaning up:  
"You know he really does have feelings for you Charley ma'am"

When she avoided his gaze, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his. She looked him in the eye but shied away at his penetrating stare.  
"He may not be able to show them as well he'd hope to, but I can promise you that he means to do right by you."

'You really think so," Charley's heart fluttered at the thought that he wanted her, not just as he'd want another pretty girl, but really wanted her.

"Sure do," he smiled at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I hope you're right Modo. I really do hope you're right. Can I tell you something in secret?" Modo made a zipper motion to his mouth and smiled as she blushed at what she was about to say.

"Well, where do I begin," she leaned her head back on her shoulders and let herself slide back against the fridge, "Vinnie can never know this. He's enough of an egomaniac as it is," she smiled when Modo chuckled at her statement, "I like the attention. Scratch that, I love the attention. I haven't felt like this since my first high school crush… and the two of us seem as awkward as a high school crush," Modo laughed at her observation of her and Vinnie's situation, and gave her a brotherly pat on the leg when she laughed with him.  
Charley snapped out of her daydream when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. It was Vinnie. And he looked so cute, blush and all, one of his hands on her doorjamb to steady himself (he looked like was going to fall over), and one on his nape, rubbing his fur back and forth.  
"Hey sweetheart, how you doin'?" at her soft smile, he decided to plow on with what Throttle and Modo had told him to do.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight?" Charley wanted to hug him there on the spot. He looked so lost and adorable. Modo was right. He really was trying hard.

"None that I can think of right this minute. Do you have something in mind Vinnie?" she asked sweetly while leaning against the doorjam.

"Great! Oh… I mean great. 'Cause I was thinking maybe if you and I could have supper together. My treat!" Charley wanted to laugh at how cute he looked. _Should I let him down and play hard to get? Nah, he's too damn cute. Besides, who could resist a mouse with a face like that…_

She looked over Vinnie's shoulder and noticed Throttle and Modo standing across the room watching the pair with their arms crossed and the biggest grins she'd ever seen on their faces. She looked back at Vinnie and saw that he was actually breaking out into a sweat waiting for her answer. She decided to make his day and jumped into his arms, nearly knocked him down as he regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Is that a yes?" he looked into her eyes glowing with a smile.

"It's more than a yes… Hell yes I'll go," he laughed at her enthusiasm, "I've been waiting for weeks for you to take me out." She laughed when she saw that he actually looked shocked.

"Really?! I always thought you didn't…" he broke off mid sentence when he felt her hand go behind his head and urge him down.

"Just come here Vinnie," Charley rose up on her toes to reach him and kissed him like she'd always wanted to kiss him. Vinnie groaned against her mouth completely surprised by the fact that she'd accepted his offer, and more, that she was kissing him. He'd dreamt of something like this happening for weeks. Heck months! Practically since the moment he'd met her. Something about her just made him weak in the knees and hard in the pants. _Too many months of being uncomfortable on my bike with her sitting behind me with her arms around my waist holding tight… the feel of her against my back.._

He growled into the kiss when he felt her put both her arms around his neck and pull herself up so that she was pressing herself against him and making him shiver from head to toe.  
Throttle and Modo watched the pair and smiled at each other, pleased with their part in finally getting the two together.  
"It's about time they hooked up bro. I was really getting tired of Vinnie burning meals 'cause he's thinkin' of Charley. Or last time when he was 'accidently' brushing the fur on his face with my toothbrush while watching Charley tune up l'il hoss." He grimaced when he remembered how filthy his toothbrush was after. _Yeah… first order of that day was a new toothbrush… _

"Do you think that we should break them up to remind them that they still have to go to dinner?"

Modo laughed at Throttle's question since Vinnie and Charley seemed to have gotten so lost in their embrace that they didn't look like they were going to make it to supper. But they knew that if the two of them rushed into this too quickly by sleeping together already, that they'd come to regret not having spent more time alone together.  
"Yeah bro. It's a shame though," joked Modo as he looked at how happy Vinnie looked.

"Why's that big fella,"

"It's so quiet and peaceful. We finally got Vinnie to shut up and relax. He's been uptight and downright irritable since the incident on the roof!" Throttle laughed at Modo's remark and leaned back in his chair smiling how much the couple took pleasure from each other's company.

"Yeah well, we convinced the two that they should go to supper. What kind of bros would we be if we didn't make sure that it happened?"

"Too true. As my old grey furred momma use to say, love waits for no one."

"Alright you two, break it up." When that didn't work, Throttle scratched his head trying to think of a way to separate the two. Then he smiled and left the sitting area with an idea.

Completely mesmerized by each other's touch, Vinnie and Charley didn't hear the unraveling of the hose at the other end of the garage or Modo's chuckle and scraping of chairs and table across the floor as he moved them out of the way.  
"Alright you two. Time to get ready for your date," Throttle aimed the hose at them while Modo turned it on full blast.

"What the f-?!" Vinnie yelled and let go of Charley as water hit him full in the face while Charley shrieked and ducked behind his bike.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" she bellowed when she finally emerged wringing out her shirt and her hair.

"Making sure you two get to your date uninterrupted. Even from yourselves," Modo smiled at them as he leaned against the hose reel.

"By the way, you guys looked like hell. You may want to change before your date," Both Throttle and Modo burst out laughing at the wide eyed dirty looks coming from Vinnie and Charley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lookin' good Vinnie my man. Lookin' good!" Vinnie complemented himself while looking at his reflection. He wore his usual jeans, boots, and bandana, but traded his bandoleers for a black button down dress shirt. The shirt belonged to a male mechanic colleage of Charley's who had left it behind in case he needed to crash there again. At least he'd have some clothes.

Vinnie left it open except for the last 4 or five buttons above his waistline where the shirt was tucked into his pants and rolled up the cuffs just above his elbows since he was a little taller, and broader in the chest and shoulders than the shirt's owner. The sharp contrast between his brightly colored bandana, pristine white fur, metal face plate and black dress shirt really made him a breathtaking sight; and he knew it. _It's all in the plan sweetheart. Devastatingly good looks can be a dangerous weapon against the willful female. And what a chase you've been sweetheart._  
At least there was no need for formal wear since he couldn't technically take Charley to a restaurant being a martian mouse and all. Not that he'd mind seeing Charley in a low cut backless gown. As for himself, tuxes just weren't the normal wear for bikers. Too domesticated. And that was something he was not.  
"Oh momma. Charley doesn't know what she's gotten herself into," Modo leaned in the doorway and smiled at Vinnie who was admiring his reflection. "Let me fix you up bro."

"What do you mean?" Vinnie looked himself over noticing nothing.

"Your collar, and your bandanna bro," Vinnie went to fix it but had his hands brushed off by Modo who adjusted his collar and straightened his bandanna.

"Thanks bro," Vinnie smiled at him and looked at the assortment of colognes that he had found in the guest's bathroom not knowing which one to use.

Modo looked them over and picked up the black bottle with elegant white writing. He smelled the spout and found that it reminded him of Vinnie; spicy, but stylish, _in a manner of speaking_, Modo laughed to himself.  
"I like this one," He handed it to Vinnie, who lifted his bandanna and put a small amount on his chest.

"There. Now I'm ready to par- ty!" He looked at his reflection again but his smile looked nervous. Modo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and urged him to the door.

"Your date is still getting dressed. Why don't you go get your bike ready. Throttle and I have already arranged something for you two to share."

"Thanks bro. You guys are the best."

Modo gave him an affectionate big brother hug and pushed him out towards the garage.

"You okay Charley-girl?" Throttle knocked at the door before going in.

"Yeah… I guess. I don't know what to wear. I want to look nice, but not too nice. But I also don't want to give the wrong impression," She looked over her closet, _man I really need to go shopping!_

"You could never give the wrong impression, even if you tried. You can't fool us babe." Throttle came over and looked inside her closet.

"Sorry to say this babe, but you need to go shopping," he laughed when she punched him in the arm. Completely discouraged, Charley sat down on her bed, leaned her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her fists

"I know! I have nothing to wear! Oh Throttle… what am I going to do?!"

"Hold on a sec… hey hey hey! What's this?"

At the sound of Throttle's wolf whistle Charley looked up and all color drained from her face when she saw what he was holding.  
"Oh no! oohh no!! I can't wear that!" Charley waved her arms in front of her as though blocking away the garment from coming anywhere near her.

"Then why do you have it in your closet?" Throttle smiled and chuckled at Charley's flustered and terrified look.

"I bought it on a whim… I didn't… that is… I never thought I'd actually… aw hell!"

"Just go try it on Charley-girl."

"Will you leave me alone about it afterwards?"

"No."

Seeing that Throttle was adamant about her trying on the dress, she sighed and knew there was no winning with him. The martian mouse was leader of the resistance for a reason… he was persistant.  
"I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Charley emerged from her bathroom shyly. The garment in question was a black dress made of the softest and most supple leather Throttle had ever touched. The dress was in a halter-top style, had a slit that ran up the back to just a few inches below her behind, and was completely backless. The front dipped low but not too low and had a thin black silk ribbon crisscrossing the front keeping the two top halves of the dress together.  
While in the bathroom, Charley had twisted her hair into a kind of french knot with a few loose strands of hair framing her face and used a black hair clip to pin it in place.  
"Holy shit…" Throttle breathed out in a low whisper.

"Listen buster! The last time a mouse uttered those words he got himself in a heap of trouble."

Hands on her cocked hips, Charley was truly a sight for sore male martian eyes. It had been a while since Throttle had seen Carbine, and he was starting to feel her absence… physically. Reaching beside his feet, he picked up a pair of spike heeled black open toe sandals that strapped around her ankles which he had found in the closet. The best part about these shoes is that they had biker style spikes along the sides of the soles. He dangled them up in front of her and watched her blush at his knowing smile.  
"You're trying to get me into trouble aren't you. Why don't I go into the lion's den in a dress made of steaks while I'm at it!?" Throttle laughed at her analogy fully knowing that she was right, and moved over so that she had a spot on the bed to put the sandals on.

"I just figured that it's time that Vinnie had his socks knocked off, and judging by your looks, I think it's going to be literal babe," He chuckled at her blush when she crossed her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

"I just have to put on some mascara, perfume, and brush my teeth"

"I'm gonna go make sure Vinnie hasn't torn up the place yet. He doesn't do the whole waiting thing," Charley laughed and stood up just as Throttle left the room. She went to her dresser and completed her outfit with a pair of silver hoops, a few silver bracelets at her wrists, and a high cut demin jacket that came just below her breasts.

She looked at herself in the mirror… _Wow… Trouble thy name is Vinnie, and I'm the instigator._

"Man, what's taking so long… Maybe she decided not to come… Maybe there's something wrong."

Throttle and Modo watched Vinnie pace up and down the garage floor with his hands behind his back with his head down.  
"Relax Vinnie, she'll be out soon. You know what they say about women and being fashionably late," Throttle smiled anxiously waiting for Charley to come out.

"Yeah bro, just sit down and …" Modo's words cut off and his jaw dropped as he stared over Vinnie's shoulder at the vision coming out of the bedroom.

"And what?"

"Oh momma...damn..."

Vinnie turned around to see what Modo was staring at and almost fell over backwards at the sight of Charley walking towards him. He surely would have fallen flat on his back if Throttle hadn't been behind him to catch him by the arm.

"What do you think?" Charley slowly sauntered over to Vinnie feeling incredibly sexy under the stunned heated looks coming from all three, especially Vinnie.

"Light my fire..." Vinnie swallowed the hard lump in his throat and wiped his brow with his forearm, all the while not taking his eyes off Charley.

Modo's long drawn out wolf whistle made Charley blush and attempt to close the demin jacket tighter around her. Seeing Charley dressed like this and how shy she was under their watchful eyes, Vinnie wanted to hold her close and tell her how breathtaking she truly looked. He decided to do the next best thing;  
"Hey sexy, get over here, I want to get a closer look at those sandals," Vinnie slowly made his way to her, afraid that if he'd get there too fast, she'd disappear like in his dreams.

"And that dress. Oh momma... You never told us you had a dress like that," Modo commented with a grin at Charley's still darkening blush. _What a bunch of wrench heads! What a bunch of swines! Wait 'til I'm out of this outfit and back to normal_

"She actually kept it hidden at the back of her closet," Throttle shook his head and made a reprimanding noise followed by Vinnie putting a hand to his chest and gasp as though he was shocked. "That does it! I'm changing. I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into-"

"Don't think so babe," He put his arm around her waist and brought her close, "We're just playin' with ya" he wrapped his tail around her waist and lifted her onto his bike and sat in front of her.

"You're comin' with me sweetheart. Imagine, an evening with the badest mammajammer in the universe. What could be better?"  
Charley scoffed at his comment and looked at Throttle and Modo,

"I knew the silence was too good to be true," and held on tightly as Vinnie sped off towards the Chicago national park.

With Vinnie's poise coming back to his usual egotistical self, he definitely wanted a closer look at those spike heeled strapy sandals and the dress._ So I got the backless dress afterall… ummm _

"Damn! Why is it that I can never successfully accomplish any kind of digging in this retched town?" Limburger paced his office and glared at Greasepit who was standing in front of his desk.

"D'uh, because of the Biker Mice Boss?" Greasepit scratched his head at the obvious answer to his question.

"They're part of the problem my boy. The real problem are those motorcycles of theirs and how they are always promptly repaired for my next diabolical scheme," Limburger looked out his window and noticed Vinnie's red racer speeding off in the distance with Charley on the back.

"That's it! It's that bothersome mechanic female companion of theirs," he continued to observe them driving off towards Chicago national park… at night?... _ahh… so __that irrepressible rodent has an affinity for the earth female… he laughed, this could work… _

"Greasepit my boy, I have a job for you. A job that even you can't flop."  
He put his arm around Greasepit's shoulders and urged him to the window,

"You see that mouse's motorcycle over there? Well he has a passenger with him, a certain Charlene Davidson if I'm not mistaken. I wish you to abduct her and escort Ms. Davidson here."

"D'uh, huh?"

"Grab her!"

"Ok Mr. Limboiger! You can count of me," Greasepit proudly gestured to himself.  
"Yes, unfortunately sometimes I have to. Now go!"

Greasepit ran out of the office and slipped on the way out, leaving a trail of rancid grease all the way out of the office.  
"Oh Ms. Davidson, what plans I have in store for you…" His maniacal laugh could be heard in the distance as Greasepit raced off on his ATV towards Chicago national park.

"Oh Vinnie, what a beautiful sight," Charley looked over the lake at the park, and smiled to herself,_ this is the lake I was swimming in when Vinnie saw me in my bathing suit for the first time…_ then she frowned… It was also the time Limburger had stolen Modo's motorcycle and almost succeeded in killing Throttle and Vinnie. "Yeah, really is spectacular," Charley turned towards him and saw that he was looking at her and not at the reflection of the moon on the lake.

They sat together at the base of the big oak. He was leaning against the tree while she sat in between his outstretched legs and rested back against his chest with his arms around her.  
He tilted her head back onto his shoulder and kissed the pulse on her neck. He smiled when he felt her shiver against him and heard her gasp.  
"Damn you smell good," he kissed her neck again, but lingered a little longer, "taste good too. What's the perfume you're wearing." The sound of her soft laugh made him look up and see the amused look on her face.

"It's called _tempting mayhem_."

"I like it…sounds like it's made just for me," he smiled against her skin when he heard her laugh louder.

"How about we look see what Throttle and Modo packed for us," Charley was about to get up, but he urged her to stay seated by tightening his hold around her waist.

"I'll handle it babe," He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled his bike over. Right away his red racer revved up and drove over to them. Vinnie reached into the storage compartment under the passenger seat and pulled out a checkered table cloth that had been folded with the ends tied into a makeshift bag. Oddly enough, Charley already had an idea what the guys had packed for them. Needless to say, that her guess was correct.

Inside the tablecloth were hot dogs, root beers, and some muffins that Modo had made the day before.  
Supper turned into foreplay as Vinnie fed Charley, making sure to 'accidently' drop some mustard or relish around her mouth, or her nose so he could lick it off. Charley tore off pieces of the hotdog to feed them to Vinnie who sucked and licked her fingers clean each time.  
Both were breathing quite heavily by the time all the food was gone.  
Vinnie's normally pink eyes had darkened to a deep red, and Charley's to a shimmering dark jade green.  
"I'm still stunned that you decided to come," Wanting to be frank, but afraid that she'd leave at his bold statement, Vinnie tightened his hold around her waist as she still sat between his legs.

Charley turned sideways in his arms so that she was leaning her side against his chest and put an arm around his neck, while the other hand played with the fur under his bandanna.  
"Why are you having trouble accepting that I actually want to be with you?'

"I don't know… I guess I just figured that you didn't like me 'cause you always turned me down before." Vinnie looked down at his bandanna to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Vinnie, I… look at me baby," it was the first time that she'd used a pet name on him and it made him look up in surprise. _She's never spoken to me like that before,_ then he looked at her and saw that her eyes had taken another color of green; a brighter emerald green, and there was a slight shimmer in them, like she was holding back tears.

"I turned you down all those other times," and she let out a soft laugh, "and there were many," Vinnie had the decency to blush, "because I didn't feel ready. I've bad experiences with bikers, one in particular who really hit a sore spot with me being a mechanic and all." Having stopped the conversation there, Vinnie knew that there was more to it.

"What happened?" Charley looked up and saw that he really wanted to know.

"I really don't want to go into it. It was really painful Vinnie." Charley looked down at her hand under Vinnie's bandanne hoping that he would drop it. _Please don't make me remember him…_

"Sweetheart, I want to know everything about you. The good, the bad; everything. And I don't want you to think that I'm like this guy. I care. Besides, talking about it usually makes the hurt go away." He brushed some hairs out of her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. _He really does care… _

"Fine," she continued to rub his chest as she spoke, "He didn't like the fact that I was independent and owned my own garage. He tried to sabotage my business so that I'd be forced to close down and be a stay at home wife. But I wouldn't do it! I won't do it! " Feeling her tense up against his chest, and seeing a lone tear role down her cheek, Vinnie tightened his hold and urged her head onto his shoulder for comfort, which she seemed to need. _I don't think she's gotten over this guy…_ Charley's next comment explained why.

"When I found him out, he said that it was my fault. That I wasn't fun enough, worked too hard. The stupid thing is that he'd actually convinced me that it was my fault. So I felt bad. That night I went up to my bedroom to apologize. I went to apologize! Me! To that jerk!" More tears rolled down her cheeks, and she buried her face in his bandanna to hide them "I found him in my bed, with some bimbo he'd found at a bar."  
Charley felt Vinnie's hold getting really tight and heard a low growl coming from his chest, and realized that he was actually really angry.

"I ended it with him then and there. That was a few months before you guys showed up."

_If only we'd landed on earth a few months earlier. Coulda given that asshole a piece of my fist. No wonder she refused my advances. Oh god Charley…_  
"You know that I would never hurt you, right?" He put his hand under chin so that she'd look up. Looking deep into his eyes, Charley felt her heart beat faster and more tears flowed, but these weren't tears of sadness and anger like before.

"I know you'd never hurt me Vinnie. That's why I went with you tonight. I needed to get myself to wake up and see what I had right in front of me. I had to act or else I was afraid that you'd lose interest." Vinnie picked up her hand that was rubbing his chest and brought it to his mouth. Charley inhaled sharply when he kissed the palm, and put it back on his chest over his heart.

"I'd never lose interest babe. For one you're too damn hot," he smiled when she laughed through her hiccups and tears, "and two… I… I love you." At her gasp Vinnie looked away, afraid that his confession came too soon.

"You love me?" Charley tried to look at him but he face was in darkness, she turned around completely so that she was on her knees between his legs, facing him.

"I love you too baby," At the sound of the pet name and her own declaration, Vinnie looked at her in disbelief.  
"Why are you so surprised?" Charley laughed seeing that his mouth was actually hanging open, "How could I resist the badest mammajammer in the universe, right?" She gently cupped his face and brought her mouth down to his.

The kiss started soft and reserved, but deepened when Charley ran her hands down his neck, over his chest and into his open dress shirt, rubbing the taut muscles, making them quiver under her touch. Vinnie growled against her lips in arousal, put his hands on her behind, lifted her so that he could straighten his legs and sat her astride him.  
Between their gasps and moans they never heard the footsteps coming their way, only the clicking of the safety being removed from a gun brought them out of their daze.  
"Sorry mousy, but your little girlfriend is coming with me." Greasepit put his gun up to Charley's temple

"Big mistake Greasepig," Vinnie growled.  
He pushed the barrel of the gun harder against Charley's temple when she didn't get up right away.

"Alright, alright." She put her hands up and slowly stood, using the tree as leverage.

Greasepit laughed and grabbed Charley around the waist. Vinnie turned over onto his knees but put his hands up when Greasepit pushed the gun harder making Charley wince in pain.  
"What do you want Greaceface?"

"I already came to get what I wanted, but now that you mention it, yous could go for a swim in the lake… permanently." He aimed his gun at Vinnie and fired, but Charley screamed and jumped in front of Vinnie, shielding him with her body… and taking the bullet in her shoulder.

"Aw, dangit! Mr. Limboiger ain't gonna like this." He grabbed Charley's unconscious and bleeding body by the strap of her dress around her neck and pulled her off a stunned Vinnie, who couldn't believe that Charley had just taken a bullet for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I wonder how it's going," Modo took another bite out of his hotdog and continued watching tv with Throttle. Throttle chuckled and elbowed Modo in the side.

"One guess as to what they're doin' right now." Modo sighed and shook his head.

"That boy really needs to cool it bro. She ain't the average girl he usually dates."

"Well you can tell them that yourself big fella. I can hear them coming now."

"Think I will."

They both stood up from the couch when the garage door opened, and noticed that not only was Vinnie alone, but he was covered in blood.  
"What the hell happened?!" Throttle and Modo ran to Vinnie looking for injuries only to have their hands brushed off.

"It ain't mine bros. It's Charley's"

"CHARLEY'S!!" They yelled in unison, Modo's eye turning crimson.

"Yeah, said he was comin' for Charley. He shot at me and Charley jumped in front of the bullet," Vinnie leaned his back against the tool chest and put his hand on forehead still trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Oh momma," Modo squatted down next to Vinnie and put his hand on his shoulder. At the sight of the single tear running down Vinnie's furry cheek Modo gave him a big bear hug despite all of Vinnie's objections.

"We'll get her back bro," Throttle came back with a wash cloth and gave it to Vinnie to clean off the blood on his chest.

"Just hope she's hangin' in there. That looks like a lot of blood. Where was she shot?"

"In the shoulder," Vinnie wiped away the tear, and washed the blood off. He stood up and threw the cloth on the floor, "damn it! Why would she do that?! I would have jumped out of the way. I could have saved her! Why did she have to do that!" He yelled out into the night air.

"Isn't it obvious," Modo brought over his bandoleers.

"We've known for some time. The way she looks at you Vinnie, nothin' clearer than that."

"She's the real deal bro," Vinnie ripped off the black dress shirt and strapped on his bandoleers, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. _If Limburger does anything to make it worse I'll turn him into rotten cheese omelet! _

Vinnie brushed away another tear, not wanting his bros to make fun of him, although he was sure that they'd let it slide this time. The realization that a woman could be in such deep love with him boggled his mind… and tore him up even more.  
_No girl's ever felt like that for me before… except maybe Harley, but we were teenagers. I'm the macho guy, the hero. I'm supposed to take the bullet. Not you sweetheart… hold on Charley-girl, I'm comin' to get you babe…_

_Back at Limburger tower..._

_What the hell happened… Where am I…Ouch!! _Charley looked up from where she sat and realized that she was in Karbunkle's lab and that her wrists were chained above her head. The pain of having her left arm above her while her shoulder still had the bullet in it and was still bleeding was making it difficult for her to concentrate. _I have to get out of her… I hope Vinnie made it out okay… Shit! My shoulder kills! Come one guys… I really need you…_ Charley tried to pull on her chains to see how loose they were and if she could slip her wrists out of the handcuffs but swore as a wave of intense pain flooded her senses and her vision started to fade as she fell unconscious once more.

"Finally! You useless bafoons have come up with a plan to control those hot headed hampsters whilst I dig up the city,"

Limburger looked out his tower window, excited as a kid at Christmas, as he tried to make up his mind as to where to start digging first.  
"Karbunkle, go make sure that our distressed damsel is still suffering enough to keep those putrid pests in check. But do make sure that she stays alive for the time needed to excavate this paltry city."

"Yes your cheddar cheesyness, right away."

As Karbunkle descended in the elevator towards his lab, Limburger caught of glimpse of motorcycles coming towards his plaza, laughed and smiled triumphantly to himself.  
"You rough riding rodents are not going to be able to interfere this time. Not if you want your female mechanic to live," He laughed louder in his office as the motorcycles approached his tower, "it really is a shame that I will have to destroy her before the night is done. Her death will be the undoing of that wild wombat! Two mice is better than three."

His evil laughter could be heard from outside as the mice blew their way into the Limburger tower. _It's only a matter of time now… _

_Meanwhile..._

"Punch it bros! We're almost there," Throttle led the way up the stairs on his bike followed by Vinnie and Modo.

"Come on bro! Charley's up there!"

"We know Vinnie. Take it easy. We'll get her back."

"If it's the last thing I do…" Vinnie broke off and leaned lower on his racer to go faster.

"It won't be bro. Get yourself ready, we don't want the big cheese to have the drop on us."

Just as they reached the top of the tower, the door to Limburger's office opened before they had a chance to blow it off it's hinges.  
"What the hell?" Throttle skidded to a complete halt, not liking how the situation already.

"Where's the big cheese?" Modo looked around, removed his helmet and smelled the air in the office.

"Woo! One thing's for sure, he was here not long ago,"

"Yeah, this setup stinks almost as much as he does," throttle removed his helmet too, and looked at Vinnie who had also removed his helmet, and slowly got off his bike.

"Where the hell is he?" Vinnie balled his hands into fists and squeezed so hard they started to hurt.

"I bet he's got Charley in Karbunkle's lab. Let's go get her bros!"

"That won't be necessary you retched rodents." Just as they were about to ride out of the office, Limburger rose through a trap door in the floor on an elevator with Greasepit, and Charley. Charley was still unconscious, but Greasepit held the chains connected to her handcuffs, as she sat on the floor, her arms still held above her head.

"Oh momma,"

"Holy shit…" Both Throttle and Modo weren't prepared for the sight before them. They knew that Charley had been shot and that she'd lost a lot of blood. But seeing her sitting in a pool of her own blood, looking deathly pale, and the gaping hole in her shoulder looking sore and infected with the bullet still in it without a doubt, both mice felt their stomachs turn over in disgust.

"Charley…" Vinnie broke off, choking on the fury gripping his heart and blinding his sight. He started to make his way over to Limburger, only to have Limburger motion to Greasepit who in turn pulled the chains up higher making Charley groan in pain as more blood seeped out.

"I don't think so rodents."

"What do you want fish face," Throttle asked through clenched teeth. _Man I know Plutarkians play dirty, but this is way out o' line… _

"I thought you'd never ask," Limburger chuckled at seeing how distressed they were over the earth female, "Only your word that you will not interfere with my plans to dig up this dreadful city or Greasepit will finish what he started with your female friend,"

Greasepit took out his pistol and put it point blank to the top of Charley's head.  
Modo's eye burned a dark crimson red, and Vinnie's fur stood up on end as he balled his fists in barely contained fury.  
"You have our word liver lips. Now let the lady go, she's got nothing to do with this."

"Oh on the contrary. She became involved when she first repaired your motorcycles. She's the reason why you are able to interfere with my plans, thus implicating her in our little, shall we say, disputes," Limburger laughed at the mice's frustration at not being able to help her, and worse, for being the reason that she was where she was, dying.

Seeing their inner turmoil, Limburger chose this moment to leave.  
"Well, I do hope that you will allow me to depart. I have a city to mine."

Limburger's laugh could still be heard as he descended the elevator and made his way out of the complex with a small army of goons.  
"Bro, we've got to do something. I hate to say it, but Limburger's right. It's our fault that Charley's in this," Vinnie sat back down on his bike, leaning his head on his arms resting on his handlebars, _Oh man… I'm so sorry Charley. It's our fault that you're here. _

"We need to distract knuckle brain over there long enough to get Charley away from him,"

"But how? He's pretty shifty and I don't trust him with that gun. He's already shot Charley once." Modo looked over his shoulder at Greasepit who looked a little agitated and trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Hey! What yous rodents sayin'? Don't try anythin' funny or your little girly friend here is gonna have her brains sprayed on the walls," As a reminder, he pushed the gun against her head, waking Charley up.

Charley opened her eyes, say the guys in front of her, was about to say something, but saw the look on Throttle's face, motioning her to stay quiet when he saw her looking at him. She looked up at the gun aimed down at her and noticed that the safety hadn't been pulled. She smiled at her luck that Greasepit was so stupid. She looked at the guys again and saw the pleading look in their eyes, but decided to take a chance, _this is my chance..._  
Charley leaned over slowly so as not to pull on the chains, and bit Greasepit's leg as hard as she could. At the sound of his scream she bit harder and could taste blood under his oily trousers.  
"Charley NO! He's got a gun!" Just as Vinnie jumped out of his seat to grab the chains away from Greasepit's flailing arms, Greasepit aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

"CHARLEY!" They all screamed and leapt out of their seats ready to beat Greasepit to a bloody bony pulp.

At the sound of the click, but no shot, the mice looked down and saw Charley wincing, as though anticipating the shot.  
"Thank god for small favors! Your stupidity being one of them," Charley croaked through dry lips and started to fall back. Biting Greasepit had taken the last ounce of her energy.

"You stinkin' rats! Wait 'til I shoot her again! This time I –" his words were cut off by Throttle's fist complete with nuke knucks. Vinnie dove down to his knees to catch Charley before she hit the floor.

"I don't think so Greaseface! You've taken on a new low hurting the lady and you're all going to pay for this. That rancid cheese breath boss of yours included. No one, and I mean no one hurts our friends,"

"Especially not my girl!"

"Understand?!" Modo stood face to face with Greasepit, his eye burning a red circle on Greasepit's face. He ripped the chains out of Greasepit's hand, tore the cuffs off of Charley's wrists, and grabbed him by the straps of his overalls.

"Did I say stinkin' rats? Come on guys. Yous don't know how hard it is workin' for Mr. Limboiger!"

"I don't want to hear it you putrid pile of grease! It's your day of reckoning Greaselips!"

Modo walked to the window and threw Greasepit through the glass, he made a hoop out of the chains, lassoed Greasepit's foot, and welded the chain to the metal beam of the window with his arm blaster, leaving Greasepit to dangle 15 stories above street level.  
"Charley… Charley wake up sweetheart." Modo could hear Vinnie's voice breaking up as tried to wake her up. _Oh no… _

"Charley! You can't leave me! You just can't! Not now! I love you…" Vinnie ran his hand through her hair, bringing her face up to his chest while his other arm curved around her back holding her body close as she lay across his lap.

"Come on bro. We need to get her to a hospital."

"Yes please… If this bullet doesn't do me in, Vinnie's grip will," Charley whispered out with a ghost of a smile on her lips. All three breathed a sigh of relief and Vinnie chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"Thought you liked it when I held you close,"

"I do. I love it when you hold me. I love you…" Charley closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Glad to see you're still with us babe," Throttle put his hand on Charley's arm in comfort.

"I'd never dream of leaving you guys. Who else would whip your tails in line?" She smiled again, but wider this time, "Besides, I still haven't taught you guys the etiquette of using a door." Modo smiled and picked up Charley from Vinnie.

"Come on bro. We've got to get her to a hospital." Vinnie mounted his racer and watched as Modo sat Charley across his lap, tucked her in close, and wrapped his tail around her.

"Let's Rock and Ride!"

All three mice sat in the waiting room, waiting for news from the doctor on Charley's condition.  
"I hate this…" Vinnie hung his head looking down looking at the floor, doing his best to remain calm.

"Easy bro. They're doing their best. You need to give it time."

"I'm sure the doctor will be out in no time," Modo patted Vinnie on the back, trying to reassure him, when secretly he was hoping that she'd pull through as well.

They were lucky that the nurses and doctors there recognized them as the bikers who'd saved the lives of many innocent bystanders, and so they didn't question them when they brought Charley in bleeding and barely conscious. The doctors however had seemed hesitant to approach Modo who held her in his arms. He'd had to lay her down on the stretcher for them since they were too intimidated to get too close.  
Vinnie stood up and started to pace the room, just as the doctor came out of the operating room and approached them with a grim look on his face. Modo and Throttle stood up as well.  
"Well, she made it through. Mind you she has lost a lot of blood, and we will need to keep her for a few days to let her recover and hook her up to a blood supply right away."

"Thank you doc," Looking at Vinnie, Throttle shook the doctor's hand and asked him another question.

"When can we see her?"

"She's being brought to a private room as we speak, as you requested. She should be there now if you want to see her." He walked over to the nurses' station and asked the nurse to give them the room number.

The nurse looked them over and winked at Modo, who blushed.  
"She's in room E-468, on the fourth floor."

"Thank you m'am,"

They made their way up the elevator and found the room in the east wing of the hospital. They walked in and what they saw brought a lump up in their throats.  
Charley looked so small in the bed. Her hair was loose all over the pillow, her bangs wet with perspiration, and her left arm was in a sling and bandaged at her shoulder. She had an oxygen mask on to help her breath, and various needles and tubes stuck into her right arm feeding her blood and liquids intravenously.  
Her eyes opened at the sound of their boots on the floor and she smiled at them and removed the oxygen mask.  
"Hey…" her voice was weak, but she motioned them over.

"You guys always just barge into my garage, how come you haven't made a nest in here yet?" She joked, but her smile disappeared when she saw that they weren't smiling back.

"What's wrong?"

They closed the door and removed their helmets.  
"We're the problem Charley-girl," Throttle knelt next to the bed and took her right hand in his two hands.

"What do you mean?"

"It's our fault you got caught up in this mess,"

"What?! You're not serious are you?" Charley looked at him incredulously.

"We involved you in our problems by having you fix our bikes and buy us food, and, hell, by just being around us,"

Modo ran his hand through the fur at the back of his head and looked at Charley like he'd hurt her himself.  
"We should never have interfered with your life Charley m'am."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Charley looked at Vinnie who wouldn't look at her. He just kept his gaze riveted on his boots and his arms behind his back. _Please __don't tell me you regret our date… I couldn't stand another heartache…_

"You mice are unbelievable," all three looked at her surprised by the slight undertone of anger in her voice.

"Can you all sit down at least. You're making me strain my neck by looking up."

When they still didn't crack a smile, Charley heaved a sigh of irritation, and tried to sit herself up.  
"Hey! Whoa there sweetheart, don't hurt yourself!" Vinnie rushed over and tried to help her.

"I'm fine! Are you guys going to try to blame yourselves for this too?!" After having finally pulled herself up, Charley propped up the pillow behind her and asked them to sit down again. Modo sat on the bed since the chairs weren't big enough for him and put his hand on her feet.

"Why are you beating yourself up for something I chose?"

"Well it's just that… we thought that… you were better off if we hadn't barged in on ya the day we landed," Vinnie looked down at his hands as he wrung them in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you remember that night? Greasepit was trying to force me to sign that contract to sell my property to Limburger. I'm sure he would have done worse than he did tonight. But he didn't. And I have all three of you to thank for still having my garage, for your help around with my business, and the action when we get to kick Limburger's smelly butt."

"Whoa there babe, there won't be any action for you for a while, and I don't just mean Limburger." Throttle joked with her. He understood her point but still felt somewhat responsible.

Charley saw Vinnie blush at that comment, but he still hadn't said much.  
"You don't… you don't regret our date do you?" Charley leaned over to Vinnie and rested her bandaged arm on the rail of the bed.

"Oh sweetheart, never. I just feel so guilty about dragging you around with me and not taking you away from that slime ball back at the park. I might as well just have handed you over to Greasepit before he shot you," he put his head into his hands in frustration.

"First off, you don't drag me around. I like riding behind you… I get to stare at that great butt of yours. Second, you couldn't have done anything. Everything happened so fast. Besides I wouldn't have let you. I love you, but you're reckless!" Charley ruffled the fur on his head at that last comment. Vinnie looked up and gave her a smile. Modo chuckled from the bed in agreement.

"As for the bullet, that was my choice. A bad one, mind you. But you can't blame yourself for that," she rubbed his cheeks and stroked his ear, "besides, I would do it again in a heartbeat. No one hurts my mouse." When Vinnie looked up Charley kissed his nose.

"Uh uh! No more bullet diving for you sweetheart. I'm wrapping you in bubble wrap." Charley started laughing but was cut off by Vinnie's mouth as he kissed her.

"Ummm..." Charley moaned against his mouth and ran her right hand up his bicep, rubbed his neck and then settled her hand at the back of his head.

Modo cleared his throat to remind them that they were still there, but it had no effect.  
Throttle just shrugged, sat back and reached for a magazine on the nightstand beside him. Modo laughed at how casual Throttle was about them. _Aw well, what can you do?... new love, that's the dangerous kind… _he laughed and shook his head looking at the two of them. _Their kind of love will be dangerous no matter what.. _  
Lost in his kiss, Charley accidently leaned on her left arm and winced in pain.  
"Careful Charley-girl," Vinnie kissed her cheek and helped her lay back down.

They heard a knock at the door and they all pulled on their helmets. The nurse walked in and to inform them that visiting hours were over.  
"We'll be back tomorrow babe,"

All three mice gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Charley leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes.  
"You are so lucky to have them as friends," Charley looked up at the nurse and smiled.

"I am lucky," She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go teach blubber butt a lesson or two in how to treat a lady," Throttle rode in the middle and looked at his bros. "That low down scum really crossed the line this time." Modo clutched the handles of his bike and his eye glowed red in anger. "No one hurts my girl and gets away with it!" Vinnie revved up his bike and popped a wheelie, "Let's Rock!" "And Ride!" Modo and Throttle followed Vinnie as they rode in the direction of the smoke rising up above the buildings where Limburger was digging up a whole lot of trouble.

_Somewhere in Chicago..._

"Awwww… how nice to work in sweet silence without those bothersome… Mice! Oh no!" Limburger heard the revving of their engines as they jumped the pile of dirt just above him and Vinnie shot the bulldozer hauling a load of dirt in its claws with his blaster. The dirt fell on Limburger, trapping him. "You stepped WAY out of line this time fish face!!" Modo rode up the dirt mound and stopped his bike right in front of Limburger's face.

Limburger looked at Modo's big black boot directly in front of him and looked up at the huge muscled mouse dreading the imminent pounding.  
Modo reached down, grabbed him by the collar with his bionic arm and ripped him painfully out of the dirt. Limburger screamed as he was tossed to Throttle who activated his nuke knucks and punched him in the face, sending him flying in Vinnie's direction.  
Vinnie jumped a dirt pile, doing a flip in the air and hitting Limburger with his back wheel as he flew his way.  
Very bruised, battered, and unhappy Limburger finally hit the cement foundation of the building he was digging beside. The foundation cracked, and he peeled off the wall leaving behind a few teeth and quite a few fish scales.  
All three mice rode up to him and circled him like hawks going in for the kill.

"You ever touch my girl again, even look at her the wrong way, I'll gut you and hang you out to dry fish breath. Got it?!" Vinnie leaned down grabbed Limburger by the collar, lifted him up and raised his fist at him.

"I said GOT IT?!" Limburger nodded and whimpered through his broken jaw and missing teeth. Vinnie threw him back down to the ground and rode off before he actually killed him.

Throttle and Modo followed suit, ready to end the day by cleaning up the garage for Charley and preparing it for her for when she would be released from the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After just one day of being cooped up in the hospital Charley was starting to miss the loud ruckus that was those lovable fur brains._ Wow… never thought I'd actually miss it... _  
Charley laughed and shook her head, actually wishing that they'd come bursting through the door…especially Vinnie. Being cooped up alone in the room all night and the better part of the day, Charley had a lot of time to imagine all sorts of different scenarios for how their date could have ended. _God that mouse is handsome… and arrogant, and smug, and… sexy as hell…_  
As though reading her thoughts, Vinnie came in and closed the door behind him. He removed his helmet and gave her an enticing smile as he withdrew a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.  
"For my favorite girl in the whole universe," He came over and put the flowers down on the nightstand. He leaned down to kiss her forehead but was taken by surprise when Charley sat up and wrapped her right arm around his neck and pulled him down with alarming force.

"Come here hot stuff!" He held on to the rail of her bed to prevent himself from being pulled right on top of her. Charley closed her mouth on his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Vinnie moaned and hurriedly pushed the rail down so that he could sit on the bed next to her. He put his arms around her, sliding his hands under her hospital gown to rub the soft smooth skin of her back. Charley arched her back, rubbing her breasts against him and smiling against his mouth when she felt him harden against her leg and moan into her mouth.

Vinnie kept rubbing her back, but the stitches he felt on her shoulder along with the little suction cup-like monitors across her back brought him back to reality.  
"Easy there sweetheart…" his voice was hoarse. It took every ounce of his strength to pull himself out of her embrace and straighten her gown. _Down boy… she's injured!_ He roped himself back in check and brought the rail back up.

"You have to take it easy or else you won't recover," Vinnie straightened up and took the vase on her nightstand and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. Charley's low sultry laugh made him turn around and see her staring at the bulge in his pants.

"Just ignore it and it'll go away," Vinnie started to fill the vase and almost dropped it at Charley's next comment.

"Who says I want it to go away?"

"Charley-girl! You dirty little minx… I like it. But you're still injured and what kind of knight in shining armor would I be if I took advantage of you?" Vinnie laughed when Charley pouted at him. "Besides, Modo would have my tail if he found out."

"I won't tell him. Brownies' honor," She gave him a salute and laughed at his look of _I don't think so._

"How are you feelin' today babe?" He leaned on the bed rail and laughed at his train of thought._ She looks good in her mechanic's suit, loose pjs… even in a hospital gown… _

"Bored as hell. Why can't I leave? I feel fine. Look at my chart, the doctor told me that my blood level is back to normal, the infection is gone, and look," Charley lifted her left arm almost all the way up past her shoulder before she winced in pain.

"Whoa whoa!! Take it easy sweetheart!"

"I'm ready to leave and go back to the garage…with you," Charley ran her finger up his biceps, his neck and lingered around his mouth.

Vinnie chuckled, kissed her finger and took her hand in his.  
"Nice try. You're staying for one more day at least,"

"You're no fun…"

"Oh I can be fun. I just don't think you're up for it yet sweetheart," He grinned when her eyes lit up.

"Wanna find out?"

"Charley-girl…" Vinnie's warning tone made her smile. "Don't push me babe."

"Why not?"

"Charley!"

"Alright, alright!! Cheeze…" She crossed her arms and inhaled sharply at the sharp stab of pain she felt in her shoulder.

"Told you,"

"Yeah yeah yeah,"

"Sounds like your lunch is here," At the sound of the knock on the door Vinnie put his helmet on just as a nurse was bringing in a tray with a large plate and two smaller ones and a plastic cup, all of which were covered up.

"Oh, I just can't wait…" Charley's sarcastic comment was followed by a grimace as to what could be under the covers.

"Come on babe, it can't be that ba –" Vinnie removed the cover off of the main plate and cringed at the soup that looked a little too much like something that had been scooped out of a toilet.

"… that looks really gross. Well, enjoy!" Vinnie got up, and made for the door.

"Oh come on! You can't leave me here with this shit…" looking at the soup she started to gag, "literally!"

"I'll be back later on this afternoon babe," He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and moved away quickly so she couldn't get a hold on him.

"Some knight you are!"

Looking at the soup and recoil from it, Charley had an idea. She leaned over and grabbed the bed pan from the top drawer of her nightstand and poured the soup into it.  
"Like they'll tell the difference…" and put it back on the nightstand. She made a face at Vinnie retreating back as he walked out of the room, his laughter echoing down the hallway of the hospital.

_Later that day..._

Vinnie returned in the evening with Modo and Throttle. They barely made it through the entrance when they saw Charley signing a release form in front of a very flustered nurse who was trying to convince her to stay. She turned around at the sound of their boots and threw her belongings over to them.  
"I'm outta here!"

"Sweetheart, you need to get back in bed and – "

"Don't you sweetheart me Vinnie Van Wham! I'm getting outta here, with or without help from either of you," She reached down for her jacket and flinched when she stretched her shoulder a little too far.

"Charley! Where do you think you're going? You need to get back in your room and rest," Throttle put down her back pack and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her back towards the nurses' station.

"I'm going out! I can rest back at the garage as well… with normal food!" Charley untangled herself from him and headed back towards the door.

"What happened?" The nurse looked at Throttle and she sighed.

"She flipped out when the nurse in residence brought her her supper,"

"Uh oh…" Vinnie smiled, "What was it?"

"Puke salad!" Charley yelled from the door.

"It was salad with canned meat covered in a ginger peanut sauce," the nurse rolled her eyes.

"It smelled like puke, complete with chunks too!" Charley put her right arm in the sleeve of her jacket and just pulled the other side over her left shoulder.

Throttle and Modo looked at skeptically like she was exaggerating.  
"It couldn't have been that bad Charley ma'am," Modo put his hands on his hips and regarded her with an amused look while trying to block her way.

"Ask Vinnie about the shit soup,"

Modo and Throttle looked at Vinnie who was doubled over laughing.  
"They gave her a s – soup! It…It really did look like shit!" Trying to catch his breath between laughs, he told them what she'd done with the soup and they both erupted with laughter. The nurse looked at the three of them and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"The food isn't that bad!" the nurse looked over her chart and blushed when she saw the number of patients that had refused the soup… and the salad for that matter. _Maybe I should speak to the chef…_

"Oh momma, I would have loved to see that!" Modo wiped the tears from his eye.

"I'm sure if you ask them, they would let you keep the bedpan," Charley started to make her way to the door, but was stopped by Modo who took her bags, and Vinnie who picked her up in his arms.

"I'm not taking any chances with you,"

All four left the hospital, Charley thanking her lucky stars that she could get back to the garage, _for a real meal... complete with desert... Vinnie_

Back at the garage, Charley wasn't sure if she'd made the right choice coming home. Ever since she'd left the hospital, the guys hadn't left her out of their sight. Everywhere she went one of them followed.  
"For crying out loud, I'm in the bathroom!" She yelled in frustration when she heard Vinnie's voice in her bedroom. _I can't even use my own toilet in peace… _"Just making sure you're ok sweetheart," Vinnie called out from outside her bathroom door.

"I was fine 5 minutes ago when you asked," After having washed her hands, she stepped out of the washroom, her hair in a messy bun, looking down at herself and adjusting her clothes; a dark grey tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"Charley-girl! You been watchin' the Dukes' of Hazzard?" She looked at Vinnie who was lying on her bed, arms behind his head, the grin on his face getting wider by the second. _Look at those legs…_ He kept his arms behind his head to keep himself from picking her up and running his hands up her legs and into her shorts to cup her ass.

"I just figured it would be easier to just avoid changing clothes for today and dress in something that I can wear to sleep in tonight. My shoulder is pretty sore from getting out of my old clothes," Charley slowly rotated her shoulder and gasped in pain when she neared the top.

"Take it easy babe. You need to let it heal. Come here, let me give you the best massage you'll ever get this side of mars,"

Vinnie sat up on her bed and rested his back against the wall. He picked up Charley with his tail and sat her on his lap, her legs folded on either side of his muscular thighs, facing away from him.  
"You don't have to… ummm… that feels really nice," Charley let her head fall back on her shoulders and arched her back, delighting in his touch.

"Feel better sweetheart?" _I know I do…_

"Ummm, yeah… don't stop."  
_I wouldn't stop if Limburger came in here with a laser blaster._ Vinnie looked at Charley's slender neck and arched back. He was able to see down the back of her shorts and groaned. _Is that a red g-string?... sweetheart, you're inviting a whole lot of trouble… and I'm just the mouse to accommodate ya…_

_Meanwhile, on the otherside of the door, in the garage..._

"What the heck is going on in there," Throttle put his ear to the door and listened.

"If Vinnie's putting the moves on her I'll box his ears from here to Mars. I told him to leave her alone,"

"Yeah well, by the sounds of it, it ain't Vinnie who's gonna need to be taught a lesson."

Throttle laughed at the sounds coming through the door. He gestured to Modo who listened and chuckled low and deep.  
"Oh man, I wonder how Vinnie's holding up," _that boy is messing with one heck of a woman…_

"Not too good,"

"Why? Did he say something?"

"No… it's quiet."

Modo broke out into a fit of laughter, his deep resonant laugh booming through the garage.

_Back in the bedroom..._

"What was that?" Vinnie stopped for a minute hearing Modo's loud laugh. _Oh thank mars… a distraction! I don't know how much longer I can hold up._ Sweat had broken out on his brow and his palms from trying to hold himself in check. The reminder were the stitches on her shoulder and fading bruises that he made sure not to touch.

"I'm sure it was nothing important," Charley turned around in his lap, so that she was still straddling him, but facing him. "But this on the other hand," she inched closer on his lap until her breasts rested on his chest and her thighs were hugging his waist.

"Sweetheart, the doctor said no physical strain," he closed his eyes and tried to picture something not sexy. _Limburger in a string bikini...Brie in a thong and corset…__Karbunkle in a negligee! _

"I'll be gentle," Charley's voice was low and thick with arousal. Vinnie groaned, the images fading in comparison to aroused half naked, gorgeous mechanic in his lap. _I have to get out of here…_

He tried to keep the images in his head to gain control, but lost what little he had left when Charley rocked her hips forward to lean down and trail kisses from his shoulder, up his neck, and to his ear, where she bit and licked it gently.  
"I won't!" His hands ached to tear off her shorts, open his zipper and take her now like she was.

"Well then I guess you'll have to let me do all the work," she ran her hands down his shoulders, over his chest, and down his abdomen, feeling the muscles jump under her finger tips.

Vinnie's breath was coming fast and harsh, _Cheeze my pants are tight…_ he sat up straighter against the wall and made an attempt at humor to calm her down.  
"D'you know what that would do to my machismo rating?"

He tried to look shocked when she told him what he could do with his machismo rating.  
"Sweetheart! Language," he drew in a sharp breath when her fingers undid his belt buckle, button and zipper.

"Holy shit!" Vinnie moaned and arched his back in pleasure when he felt her fingers brushing the very tip of his cock.

Charley brushed her lips against his throat and murmured "language,"  
"Swee- Sweetheart, you h-have to s-s-stop!" he could feel her wrist parting the material of his jeans and pushing down his underwear as her fingers wrapped themselves around his shaft and started to stroke him…slowly.

Vinnie grabbed handfuls of the sheets on either side of him and arched his back again helplessly, completely captured by her expert fingers.  
Charley's other hand reached up and touched his cheek and face plate, as she kissed his mouth, softly exploring his mouth with her tongue. Vinnie kissed her back, but his breath was ragged and sweat was dripping down the fur on his face.  
"I just want to give you this… as a thank you for everything," Vinnie opened his eyes and looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious.

"But I d-don't want you s-straining yourself,"

"I won't," Charley got off him and lay down on the bed and gestured for him straddle her.

"But I don't see how…" When she gestured that he straddle her shoulders his shaft got harder, _is that even possible?_ He laughed, thinking that he'd never been so turned on in his life.

He straddled her shoulders as she propped two pillows behind her head, and put her hands on his butt urging him closer.  
Vinnie closed his eyes feeling her little tongue caressing the head, shy at first, but then bold. Holding himself up by putting his arms on the wall in front of him, Vinnie let out a low guttural growl in pleasure so great he thought he would surely die from it.  
"Ba-babe, you d-don't need to… ummm… to do t-this," He couldn't help it. His hips rocked to the rhythm of her mouth and he felt himself dangerously close to coming.

Charley's response was to take him deeper into her mouth, all the way down to the hilt. That was Vinnie's undoing. He shook all over as he spilled into her mouth, and shuddered even more when her sweet mouth swallowed it all.

Throttle and Modo were watching tv when Charley walked out of her bedroom, clad only in her shorts and tank top. They stopped and stared at their transformed mechanic, and then at a very weak, and very content Vinnie.  
"What on Mars were you two doing in there?" Throttle looked at them and turned around.

"Never mind, I don't think I want to know," Modo chuckled thinking he'd never seen Vinnie so relaxed

"Vinnie gave me a really good massage. Best I've ever had," she winked at him and he felt himself start to harden again.

"If you're the one who got the massage, then why is he about to collapse on the floor?" Throttle looked over at Charley who sat beside him on the couch with a rootbeer and a bag of chips.

"He's just that good I guess,"

"You know it sweetheart!"


	5. Chapter 5

"You think the ol' stink fish got the message?" Modo leaned back in the recliner, laying his head back against its cushion.

"Don't know. It's been quiet for over a week," turning his head at the giggling coming from the backyard of the Last Chance, Throttle grinned and leaned back in his chair, "for the most part,"

Modo chuckled, and opened his eye to look out the window to the backyard. Charley ran by in her new red bikini laughing and holding the hose in her hand. _Uh oh… _Modo laughed even harder when a very soaked Vinnie in dark blue board shorts walked by the window with a vengeful grin on his face.  
"Oh you run sweetheart. Not that you'll get far,"

Losing sight of them, Modo turned around and closed his eyes again. He heard Charley giggle again but thought nothing of it. However, when he heard Vinnie urging her to shush, he opened his eye suspiciously.  
"Uh Throttle,"

"What's up big fella,"

"I got a sinkin' feelin' that somethin's up,"

"Like what?"

Just then Charley jumped out the front of the open garage door with her hose in her hand and an evil smile on her face.  
"Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

Throttle set his chair down and slowly got up reaching for his laser hoping to shoot a hole in the hose.  
"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Vinnie walked up behind Charley with part of the hose folded in his hand. Modo knew if he let go, he and Throttle were going to be one hell of a drenched duo of fur.

"You wouldn't dare," Modo sat up in the recliner and eyed the grinning mouse and woman carefully.

"Don't know. Seems you guys did a pretty good job of giving us a good soaking when you set us up. We just thought we'd be nice and return the favor. Think of it as a thank you," Charley grinned and kept the hose aimed high, knowing that Throttle and Modo might try something.

"Aw, how nice babe. You didn't have to... really!" Throttle's fake gratitude made Charley laugh and shake a reprimanding finger at him.

"Lying isn't very nice Throttle," grinning even wider, "NOW!"

Vinnie let go of the hose and Throttle and Modo shielded their faces from the oncoming wall of water. When nothing came except for Charley and Vinnie's wild laughter, both looked up.  
"What?"

That's when they saw Charley's foot on the hose, and the slightly expanded hose behind it.  
"You tricked us!" at the sound of Throttle's incredulous outburst, Charley lifted her foot off the hose and aimed directly at his chest, mindful of his specs. That was until Vinnie grabbed them off his snout with his tail.

"What the fuck!?" Throttle shielded his face backing up towards Modo. The two fell to the ground sputtering and shielding themselves from Charley's watery revenge already knowing they'd lost the war.

"We give!" Throttle waved his bandana in the air.

"Suppose to be white. Guess it'll do this time," Vinnie remarked as he leaned up against the doorway of the garage looking smug.

_Later that afternoon..._

All three mice sat at the table, ready for supper. Vinnie still sported his arrogant grin while Throttle and Modo sported something else… wisps of still wet fur.  
"Alright guys. Figured since you boys got wet, you might want something warm to eat for supper so I made us lasagna."

Putting the Pyrex dish down on the table on one of her oven mitts since it was still hot, Charley removed the cover and waited for the whining and wailing to begin.  
Sure enough…  
"Babe! There's cheese in lasagna!" Vinnie looked down at the casserole and poked at it with his fork.

"OW!" Vinnie reached down, rubbing his shin he scowled darkly across the table at Modo.

"What'ja do that for?!"

"You got the manners of a Plutarkian," cutting him a generous helping of the lasagna, he set the plate down in front of Vinnie who was reaching down for his laser.

"Don't even think about it bro," Seeing where his hand was going, Modo's tail shot out under the table and took the young mouse's laser out of its holster.

"Ah come on bro! Can't I just vaporize it and say I ate it?" looking down at the plate in disgust then at his gun which Modo twirled on his finger to taunt him, he grudgingly stuck his fork in and hesitated.

Seeing his hesitation, Charley walked into the dining room and leaned over the back of his chair,  
"Good boys who finish their supper get to have desert," to make sure he understood what she meant, she kissed him on the neck.

The wolf whistles and howls quickly changed to laughter when Vinnie piled the lasagna into his mouth.  
"Did I mention that good boys also need to live through supper?" blushing bright red at his enthusiasm, Charley politely cut her lasagna into pieces and ate slowly while shaking her head at her beau's 'charm'.

"You know sweetheart, this lasagna stuff ain't so bad," Vinnie managed to say around the last few bites he had in his mouth.  
"Wow… classy Vin-man, real classy," Throttle shook his head, not surprised in the least.

_Time for the big one tonight Charley-girl since ya never got to finish your first date …_ adjusting her dress in the mirror, Charley looked at her hair, which she's straightened. Normally her hair fell to her shoulders in waves, but straight it fell well past her shoulders just to her shoulder blades. Looking in the mirror, Charley happily noticed that the scar on her shoulder was barely visible. _Thank god… not exactly the momento I wanted to keep of our first date…_  
Admiring her minimal makeup job that still made her eyes stand out like shimmering emeralds, Charley smiled and applied some richly colored terra colored lip gloss.  
"Alright... think I'm ready," _but is Vinnie? He's gonna pay for ignoring me all week!_

Back in his room, Vinnie rooted through the drawers of the same dresser where he had found the black dress shirt originally. Since it was ruined from their first date, he settled for a dark burgundy one.  
"You find somethin' to wear Vinnie?" Throttle opened the door just as Vinnie was tucking the edges of the shirt into his pants.

"Yup. What do you think? Do I look good or do I look good?!" looking in the mirror he winked and smiled at his reflection.

"Gee a great selection you gave me to choose from," his voice drooling with sarcasm, Throttle leaned against the door, "I'm gonna have to go with neither."

Vinnie turned around with a frown on his face, "Thanks bro. You're just jealous,"

"You wish. You look great Vin. Now hurry up, women are supposed to be the ones who are fashionably late. You… you're just late,"

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh," reaching down into the drawer he pulled out the same bottle of cologne that Modo had chosen on his first date. _Charley really seemed to like this one… _when he was done he walked up to Throttle with arms wide and grinned,

"So… what d'ya think?" just then Modo walked up behind Throttle and stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Yup… still looks like an ass to me," Throttle grinned and tried hard not to laugh at the sight of Vinnie's dark scowl, but couldn't hold it back any longer.

"You old farts are just jealous. Is Charley ready yet?"

"Yup,"

"Why didn't you guys say so?!" making a run for the door, Throttle raised his brows quizzically,

"Thought I had," shrugging his shoulders he and Modo followed Vinnie out to the garage with huge grins on their faces waiting to see his reaction when he saw what was waiting for him.

"Charley-girl? Char… whoa…"

Sitting astride on his bike was the woman of he'd lusted after and thought about night and day for years in a formfitting white wide strapped sleeveless dress and sinfully sexy sandals looking like she'd just come off a motorcycle calendar.  
Leaning back on her elbows on the back of the bike, she let her head fall back, her straight hair falling in cascades past her shoulders. Looking at him with heavy-lidded seductive eyes, Charley smiled up at him.  
"Ready?" swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Vinnie looked as though he was actually at a loss for words.

"Oh yeah," looking back at bros who looked just as stunned as he was, they gave him an encouraging push towards his bike and smiled up at the couple.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do,"

Scoffing at them, Vinnie reached his bike and turned towards his bros.  
"Why? That's no fun," Charley laughed and playfully slapped his bicep.

"What?!" slipping his arm around her waist, he lifted her up to him and kissed her passionately.

"Oh come on guys! We just had supper,"

"Yeah, I don't think we can handle seeing that in our old age," Modo crossed his arms and laughed when Vinnie flipped them the finger.

"No respect from these young whipper snappers," Modo burst out laughing at Throttle who made his way to the couch.

Seeing where he was going, Modo ran after him,  
"The remote is mine!"

"Don't think so gramps!"

As the scuffle began, Vinnie and Charley's embrace ended with the two of them out of breath.  
"Ooooaaww, light my fire," he whispered in her ear.

"We… we better get out of here," Charley closed her eyes and clutched his biceps not knowing how much longer she could withstand his attentions.

"Good idea sweetheart," slipping their helmets on, Vinnie looked at his bros who were still at it on the floor for the remote and laughed,

"Later bros!" wrapping his tail tightly around Charley's waist, he sped off into the distance.

_Back at the lake…_

Vinnie pulled up next to the same tree they had been at on their first date and helped Charley off his bike, letting his eyes roam over her body boldly.  
"Sweetheart, that dress…" his words cut off as he stifled a moan and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Running a finger on his chest down the open V of his shirt, she smiled sweetly and brought her lips up close to his, "What? You don't like it?... okay, then. Guess I'll go change," moving out of his arm and making her way to his bike, she turned around and gave him a playful smile over her shoulder.

"Bein' sassy huh? I like it!" growling low in his throat he charged at her. Charley's playful scream and laughter echoed throughout the park as Vinnie picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, _let the games begin!_

_Meanwhile, at the garage…_

Throttle and Modo had finally settled on the couch and watched football.  
"Bro, somethin' must be on your mind. You usually put up a better fight for the remote," twirling the remote on his finger, Modo looked at Throttle with a cocky grin.

"Yeah well, you'd better not get too used to it,"

"Uh huh. What'cha gonna do about it," just as the words escaped from his mouth, Throttle's tail lashed out and grabbed the remote from Modo.

"That's what," giving Modo an 'I told you so' smile, Throttle settled down lower into the couch trying to rid himself of the images in his mind.

"Somethin's on your mind though bro. And I think I know what kind of distraction it is," Throttle looked at Modo skeptically and did a double take at the huge grin on his face.

"What the hell you lookin' at me like that for?" crossing his arms over his chest, Throttle looked at the tv set feigning interest.

"Just statin' the obvious," leaning back against the couch with his arms behind his head offhandedly, Modo looked over at his long-time friend. Seeing how engrossed Throttle tried to make himself appear to be in the commercials just to avoid the topic Modo couldn't help but laugh.

"Never knew you were such a big fan of Gold Bond," at the slight reddish hue below Throttle's fur on his cheeks Modo burst out laughing.

"Bro, there ain't anythin' you can hide from me," at Throttle's defeated sigh, Modo smiled gently knowing it must not be easy for him. Carbine had broken his heart almost a year ago and Throttle had eyes for only one other person, and Modo had seen it coming. He just never knew it would hit Throttle like a brick wall as it did. It pained him greatly to let Vinnie take Charley, Modo knew how much. He was the one that had to help him calm down by taking a few direct hits when the jealous rage had taken over his senses. But as he had pointed out to Throttle, Charley was happy with Vinnie. He was real proud of Throttle for helping Vinnie win Charley over, and by giving Charley that encouraging push even though it ate away at him inside.

"I… I just can't stand that it's not me she's with,"

"I know,"

"Wh… What do I do? What _can_ I do?"

"Be happy for them bro," giving him an encouraging pat on the back, Modo handed him a beer and settled back against the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

_Back at the park…_

Charley tried to breath through her gasps and moans as Vinnie shifted his attentions from her ear to the graceful curve of her neck, leaving a trail of sizzling heat with his tongue.

"Not that it actually matters right now, but I actually had planned to go get some dessert," at the sound of his throaty laugh as his mouth trailed down her shoulder and his hands worked their way up her thighs, Charley bit back a moan and laughed low in her throat.

"I've got all the sweets I need right here," laying her flat on the grass and pressing himself between her legs, Vinnie hitched her dress up past her ass. Moaning and shifting under the pleasing feel of his weight on her, Charley ran a foot along the back of his denim clad leg.

"Greedy mouse," arching her back and sighing, she impatiently grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled them out of his pants so she could run her hands over his bare back and chest. Growling low in his throat, Vinnie tugged the dress up until he could slip it off of her and took in the full sight of her in matching light pink lacy bra and panties.

"You are so beautiful," his voice cut off as he ran his hands over her ribs and down, easily spanning her waist in his large hands. Pulling his shirt down over his shoulders and undoing his belt buckle, Charley's breath caught in her throat at the incredibly arousing sight he made, "not as beautiful as you," then looking up into his eyes, she ducked her head and smiled shyly the twinkle in his eye and crooked grin.

"It's okay," leaning down until his mouth was next to her ear, "just don't tell the bros I said it was okay. Can't let them think that I ain't as macho as they think I am."  
Her laugh died in her throat when Vinnie dipped his fingers into her panties and gently inserted a finger between her soft scented folds. Gasping at the intrusion and the sweet pleasure it brought, Charley dug her nails into Vinnie's back bringing him closer.  
Vinnie continued to pleasure her with his fingers, loving the little sounds that came out of her mouth as she arched her back and she undulated her hips to the movement of his hand. Feeling her climax in his hand and smelling her sweet scent, he knew he couldn't wait anymore.

"Charley…"

"Now Vinnie… please…" that's all he needed to hear. Shedding off his clothes as fast as he could, Vinnie put them aside and lowered himself back down to Charley.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't count the number of times I've dreamed of making love to you, but nothing compares to this,"

"Then what are you waiting for?" chuckling at her boldness, he gasped at the feel of her fingers sliding down his abdomen then close around his rock hard shaft, guiding him to her. At the feel of her hot wet core, Vinnie closed his eyes and couldn't help but act on instinct and thrust into her, sinking himself up to the hilt. Charley screamed with pleasure and locked her legs around his hips.

"You… you feel so good…" Vinnie breathed the words against her lips as he held her tightly and started to pump himself in and out of her slowly at first, then faster as her moans grew in intensity.  
Finally thrusting in and out of her at full force, growling with pleasure, not just his but seeing the pleasure he brought to the woman below him whose arms were thrown over her head in passion, hips rolling in rhythm to his, gasping each time he plunged back down.  
Charley knew she was close to another climax. She'd lost count at this point not caring in the least. Opening her eyes and seeing the pleasure drunken eyes of the Martian on top of her, she caught her breath and pulled him down for a kiss screaming her release into his mouth. Vinnie's groaned when her muscles clenched him tightly sending him into a frenzy until he tensed and growled again, but deeper and richer then before.

Vinnie rolled off to relieve her of his weight and pulled her love soaked warm body close to his.

"Cheeze…" Charley's voice trailed off and laughed at the only word that came out of her mouth to describe what had just happened. Vinnie chuckled but at the same time his mind nagged at him that something had just changed… and it wasn't for the best.  
Beside him, Charley sighed in content but had a feeling that as much as they loved each other wanted to be with each other, that this was not the way they were meant to be… _we'll see… either way, I still love him…_ she looked up at Vinnie and dazzled him with a smile but saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes… _he feels it too…_

_One month later…  
_

Throttle and Modo could see that something had happened on the date that had changed a lot. Vinnie kept looking at Charley with a look that could only be described as pensive. Like he was constantly reflecting on that evening, but hadn't mentioned anything to them yet.  
Sitting in the la-z-boy across from the tv at the far end of the garage, Throttle watched him carefully as Charley walked back and forth from her tool chest, fixing the Harley Davidson Dyna FXDWG that had arrived the day before. He didn't know what happened, _it couldn't have been that bad… she still smiles at him… they just seem to feel uncomfortable around each other... Vinnie'll come out with it when he's ready…  
_Looking over to Modo who sat with his feet up on the couch, Throttle raised a brow questioningly. Modo just shrugged and put a hand up as though saying 'easy bro'.

Just then WKBR came on and Georgie Brown's voice blared over the radio,

"Hey there biker buddies! Got a request from a biker chick in down-town Shi-town. Perk your ears up for Stuck in the Middle with You by Bob Dylan,"  
Charley snorted at the choice of music but couldn't keep the smile off her face, _talk about bringing an awkward situation out in the open…_

The music started in the background then Bob Dylan's smooth voice sounded loud over the garage,

_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I've got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs._

Vinnie couldn't help the small laugh that escaped through his lips at how accurate the song was. He smiled even broader seeing how Charley seemed to be having the same issue as him.

_Clowns to the left of me!  
Jokers to the right!  
Here I am stuck in the middle with you._

Standing up he walked over to Charley and took her wrist, relieving her of the tool in her hand and discarding it over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What?! Like you don't wanna dance," Vinnie's smile was contagious and Charley just couldn't help giggling as she let him lead her in the middle of the garage.

_Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do.  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face.  
Losing control yeah I'm all over the place._

When she tried to escape from his grasp he twirled her back to him and took hold of her hand when she went to whack on the side of the head.

"As if you need an excuse to dance with the best piece of Martian flesh this side of the asteroid belt," Charley burst out laughing and relaxed a little and danced with him, feeling the tension drain out of her. _It's just like it was before… this is what we should be like… so why did it get so awkward?_

_Clowns to the left of me!  
Jokers to the right!  
Here I am stuck in the middle with you._

Throttle watched, a small pang of jealousy rose in his chest as he watched how much fun they seemed to be having with each other. But at the same time he couldn't help but notice the way they danced with each other… like they were friends playing around. He too couldn't keep the smile off his face when Charley hip bumped Vinnie aside.

_Well you started off with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self-made man, _(_well woman_… Charley smiled)_  
Yeah, and your friends they all come crawling,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please…  
Please…  
_

At the sound of Modo's laugh and his boots hitting the floor as he sat up to watch the duo, Throttle leaned back in his chair and decided to enjoy the show. Obviously, the two seemed to relax. _Maybe this is just what they need to get things cleared up…  
_

_Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all.  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor?  
I don't think that I can take anymore._

Vinnie's tail wrapped around Charley's waist and twirled her into his waiting arms as he dipped her and sent her back up, her laughter resonating through the garage.  
The solo finished with Vinnie and Charley laughing hystericaly, the two of them falling down to the floor. Vinnie made sure to land of the floor first and catch Charley so she wouldn't get hurt. Throttle got up from his chair and knelt down over the two chuckling and smiling broadly.

"You kids enjoying yourself?"

Vinnie took one look at the smile tugging at the lips of his leader along with something else that shone in his eyes when looking down at the auburn mechanic.

"You look like you could use some fun old fart," with that Vinnie reached up and grabbed Throttle by his bandana and yanked him down on top of them.  
Said leader fell forward and landed right on top of Charley, forcing a "ooff!" out of her from his bulky size.

"Now I know what a hamburger patty feels like! Get off, you weigh a ton!" laughing and trying to breath at the same time she tried to shove Throttle off while at the same time trying to scramble off of Vinnie. Vinnie looked up and grinned at a very embarrassed looking Throttle who couldn't seem to hide the blush rising through his tan fur.

"Hey bro, what say you to four hands maneuver number 8?"

"Huh?" then remembering the move when they'd first pulled it on Rimfire, he grinned as both attacked Charley, tickling her.

"G-Guys! P-P-Please! I'm… I'm gonna throw up!" laughing hysterically, her legs kicking frantically she looked at Modo for help. Catching her pleading look, Modo smiled and walked up to the pile of appendages flailing on the floor.

"Alright bros!" pulling Throttle off by his vest then yanking Vinnie out from under Charley by his tail he helped Charley to her feet.

"Thank you!!" brushing the dust off of her shirt, still giggling, she looked at the two mice standing beside Modo and tried to give them her most severe look. When both flashed her buck toothed smiles, she burst out laughing once more, her arms going around her waist as cramps bent her in half.  
Modo put his flesh arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close,

"Don't mention it Charley ma'am," looking up at Vinnie and then back down at her. For a mouse who usually stood quiet, he decided to get straight to the point. _Women in love shouldn't look like they're treadin' on egg shells._

"Now Charley ma'am, I know it ain't my business but it seems to me that you and Vinnie have some things to talk," Modo put a finger under her chin to have her look at him when she tried to look away, her cheeks turning red when she started to feel uncomfortable again. "You don't have to tell us anything. I just can't stand seein' the edgy looks you and Vinnie exchange when you're not completely avoidin' each other like Plutarkians to a bar of soap," smiling at his analogy, she looked at Vinnie who looked at her in turn and smiled gently.

"You're right," stepping forward she took Vinnie's hand and pulled him towards her kitchen.

"What girl doesn't want some alone time with the hottest mammerjammer in the universe?" When Charley turned shook her head at his antics and tried not to laugh, Vinnie smiled threaded his fingers with hers.

"Lead the way sweetheart,"

Finally reaching the kitchen Vinnie ushered Charley in first, then closed the door behind them. The minute the door closed Vinnie's entier demeanor changed. His expression changed from fun-loving to sad and concerned. He looked over at Charley who leaned against the counter and smiled wistfully… _you mean so much to me sweetheart… how come we never saw this coming?... never in a million years would I have imagined that it would be our love that would split us up…  
_Charley looked up from where she leaned, arms crossed in front of her chest, feeling Vinnie's eyes on her and gave him a forlorn smile…_ what did we do?... I hope it isn't too late to go back to way things were… it would kill me if I lost you forever…_ Seeing that neither of them really wanted to speak first, she decided to take the plunge and say something,

"I'm sorry,"  
Vinnie's brow furrowed into a deep frown trying to comprehend why she'd just said that.

"Wha- Whoa there sweetheart! What is it that you think you have to be sorry for?" walking up to her, he took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her up straight so he could see into her eyes. What he saw there was remorse, like she was afraid she'd lost something, and hope. He clenched his jaw knowing that his must look the same. But first,

"Well?"

"I didn't mean to push you to go on those dates with me. Don't get me wrong, I have a great time with you and lord knows I love you with all my heart," she could feel moisture building up in her eyes, "but now I feel like it's what doomed us… my love for you I mean." Vinnie blinked completely astounded that she'd shoulder the blame for what was happening. Looking back at the door he was happy to see that it was still closed and hoped that Throttle and Modo weren't listening in… _last thing I need is for them to spread around that I'm a softy…  
_

"Whoa sweetheart!"

"You said that already,"

"I know… I'm just trying to figure out what to say,"

"That's what you came up with?"

"Yeah,"

"Pretty lame for the hottest piece of Martian ass this side of the galaxy,"

"Give a mouse a break sweetheart. Even the universe's biggest heart throb has his moments," Charley laughed when he winked at her then went back to stroking his chin in deep thought.

"Wow… impressive,"

"What?"

"You haven't busted a blood vessel yet,"

"Oh ha ha miss funny thang," he slurred the last part with a slight southern accent making Charley laugh. That's when it dawned on him.

"This is it," taking hold of Charley's hand he brought her close, "this is what's been missing.

"You sayin' you actually miss me making fun of you,"

"Well… yeah. I miss this, having a good time with you. I miss how comfortable we were and I don't wanna continue this. I love you too much to risk what we had before,"stroking her cheek, he laughed softly when her jaw dropped at how perceptive he was.

"Now that was impressive,"

"I know. And look, no busted blood vessels or nose bleeds," feeling his nose to make sure just to tease her, he smiled and leaned back against the counter beside her.

"You're right. That's what I've been thinking but didn't know quite how to put it," giving a sideways glance, she gave him a crooked grin, "you know, you should try being sensitive more often. You'd be surprised at how many women fall for that sort of thing,"

"Nah… too much work. Like I said, I've got my moments. They're not often, but when they come up it's almost as irresistible as the studdly physique… almost," he posed and flexed his muscles wshile wiggling his eyebrows trying to get a laugh out of Charley. Seeing that he'd succeeded when Charley threw back her head and laughed out loud, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side.  
"friends?"

"friends,"

Vinnie looked at the kitchen door again making that there weren't any shadows at the door, indicators of eavesdroppers. Seeing that there were none, he turned back to Charley with a twinkle in his eye.

"I uh… I couldn't help but notice how the brave strong leader was all blushes and giggles when he fell on top of us… well you,"  
Looking down at her feet, embarrassed about the whole event, Charley ignored him… _it's too soon for anything like this to happen... what would that make me? Going from one mouse to the next…  
_

"Oh come on like you didn't notice!" Vinnie laughed and then saw the look of dread on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Vinnie, I don't know how to put this lightly… I'm not a groupie!" at his bark of laughter, Charley scowled and punched him in the arm knowing that it was more like a mosquito bite to him.

"You're a jerk you know that?!" scoffing at him when he continued to laugh, Charley crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away from him.

"Aw come on babe, you can't seriously think that we'd think of you that way," putting his arm around her shoulder again and pulling in for another fierce hug, Vinnie ruffled her hair ignoring her irritated "hey!".

"Uncle! I give, I give!!" Charley put her hands up in defeat and tried in vain to fix her disheveled hair. "I admit he's got some appeal," Vinnie raised an eyebrow,

"What?! Since when do you want to hear a woman's opinion about another guy or mouse other than yourself?" the corners of his mouth turned up into a crooked grin at the angry blush rising on her cheeks. "Fine fuck! He's really hot and sweet and I love him … goddamnit! What am I going to do? I can't just go out there and say that to him. He just lost the love of his life almost a year ago. He's been mopin' around the garage since they broke up."

"What makes you think it's her he's mopin' about?" Vinnie leaned on the kitchen door when he heard footsteps coming in their direction.

"Charley ma'am you okay?" Modo's worried voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine Modo. We'll be out in a minute."

"Hey what about me?" Vinnie called, a huge grin on his face already knowing the answer.

"Uh huh… You're on your own," the Modo's deep laughter could be heard clearly through the door. "You two had better hurry up. We just got a message from Stoker. It's real important,"  
At the sound of Modo's heavy footsteps going back into the garage, Vinnie walked away from the kitchen door and over to the woman he'd now learned to love as a best friend, a sister.

"Tell him sweetheart. You only live once,"

"I'll see Vinnie… if the time is right," taking his hand in hers, she opened the door and they walked out together, "in the meantime we'd better go see what this important message is,"  
They walked into the garage, and Charley couldn't help but notice the scowl on Throttle's face when he saw their hands together… _could Vinnie be right?... wow, that's scary…_

"What's up bros?" Vinnie casually put his arm around Charley's shoulder and winked at Throttle who made a face at him in return.

"We've been called back,"


End file.
